90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Model Behavior
Model Behavior is the 6th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Plot SEX – After Debbie lands the chance to shoot a fashion show for Nylon Magazine, Annie uses the opportunity to her advantage for a class assignment. Naomi believes the upcoming show could help fix her parents' marital mess, but it only makes matters worse. Ty and Annie's relationship is put to the test when Adrianna reveals a secret. Meanwhile, Kelly receives a phone call that could change her relationship with Ryan. Synopsis Last week saw Annie taking the lead in "Spring Awakening" since Adrianna was too high to go on. This pissed Adrianna off, so she got her revenge by making Annie think she and Ty had slept together. Of course they didn't but Annie doesn't know this. Karma's a bitch though, and Adrianna is definitely getting a major dose of it. Brenda and Kelly have arranged a meeting with Principal Harry to make him aware of Adrianna's drug problem. For some reason, Ryan Matthews is also there. Adrianna denies using drugs and her mother refuses to believe it too. Harry warns her that she faces expulsion if caught using drugs. Adrianna's mom threatens a lawsuit and flounces out of the office with her daughter in tow. Annie is officially a West Beverly star. Everyone at school is congratulating her on her performance – even the weirdo, gothic types. "It's like you were performing just for me," the girl with the heavy black eyeliner tells her. Ty approaches her but Annie refuses to talk to him. Ty doesn't understand since Adrianna led him to believe that Annie was the one who cheated on him. Of course, since this is a soap opera, neither can communicate properly, and both are brokenhearted. Annie tells Ty it would be better if they never spoke to each other again. As if this weren't enough, she runs into Adrianna and her mom who snipe at Annie for 'stealing' Adrianna's role in the play. Adrianna hints that Annie got the part because she's the principal's daughter and her mom seems to agree. They stalk off together and then Harry comes out to offer his daughter some comfort. He asks his daughter to be the bigger person and try to be kind to Adrianna cause she's going through a rough time. Hmm, some comfort Dad! In the hallway, Naomi tells Ethan she wants to get her parents back together. She breaks a date with Ethan so she can have dinner with her father and Gail, his mistress. Ethan looks worriedly after her. Clearly, Naomi has a plot up her sleeve. Didn't anyone tell the girl this is a soap opera and not a Disney movie? She can't trick her parents into falling back in love. Meanwhile, Debbie offers to help Antonio (her boss) with the upcoming fashion show. He reluctantly agrees to give her a shot. Debbie gives quite the geeky squeal. I guess this is her big break. Back at school, Navid is feeling left out, since Dixon and Silver can't keep their hands off each other. Silver offers to help him find a girl by advertising on her blog. Hey Silver – the guy's dad makes porn for a living – no wonder the guy can't get a date. Can you imagine meeting his parents? To quote Annie, I'd rather stick a fork in my eye, repeatedly. Meanwhile Kelly, Brenda and Ryan are discussing Adrianna's problems. Brenda's phone rings and its Dylan! Of course since Luke Perry absolutely refuses to do a Spelling-less 90210, we don't get to see or even hear him, but it's definitely Dylan. Kelly looks annoyed and Brenda hands off the phone. Kelly walks away to talk privately and Ryan just wants to know what the hell is going on. Who's Dylan. Well, Ryan, Brenda has the answer to that. "Sammy's dad!" she crows gleefully. Hmm, time for Brenda to swoop in and snatch up the scrumptious Ryan Matthews. Karma seems to be the theme this episode, doesn't it Kel? Ryan is in class, and perhaps because he's pissed about the whole Kelly/Dylan saga (So am I Ryan!), he gives the class one huge homework assignment. He asks Annie to let Adrianna work with her and she reluctantly gives in, probably because her dad asked her to be nice to the drug-addled thespian. Adrianna's not too thrilled with the arrangement either but Annie reminds her that she's not the one who slept with her boyfriend. Ryan pays a visit to Kelly's office to talk about their relationship. She tells him she has to try to work things out with Dylan. He asks her if she wants him to wait but she tells him not too. Poor Ryan, someone should have told him not to get involved in the whole Kelly/Dylan epic romance. He looks broken for a moment and then points something out to Kelly. If Dylan had wanted to talk to her, then why did he call Brenda's phone? Kelly looks floored and more than a little pissed. Uh oh Brenda… Silver, Dixon, and Navid are in the lunch line, yet again discussing their third wheel problem. Navid has a perfect solution – he and Annie can hook up. Dixon laughs it up and then fixes his friend with a dead serious expression. "That's never gonna happen." Protective much, adopted boy? Meanwhile, helmet-head Naomi is hanging out in her mom's room while Tracy tells her about her lunch date with a gay man. They're laughing and having a good time until Naomi reveals she's having dinner with her father and Gail. She tries to gloss over the awkward moment by inviting her mom to the fashion show that she and Ethan are attending. Her mom is grateful for Naomi's thoughtfulness and agrees to go. Naomi looks pleased. Annie and Silver are at the photo shoot, working as Debbie's assistants. Adrianna is also there 'helping'. An agent approaches Silver and compliments her on bone structure and he symmetry of her face. Perhaps she's heard the train-wreck her sister's modeling career was, because she isn't the least bit interested. The agent is surprised. "Most girls would give up their cell phones for a professional modeling contract." Silver tells him she's not like most girls. At dinner, Naomi gets not-so-subtle digs in about her father. Gail tries to reassure Naomi that she and her father have great communication. Naomi wonders if that means he's admitted to her that he's still sleeping with his wife. Her father is furious with her, but Gail is even angrier with him. She gets up and leaves. After scolding Naomi, he too leaves. Naomi shrugs and digs into her food. After all, the damage she set out to do has been done. Score one for the Clark family. Zero for the home-wrecking mistress. Antonio is thrilled with the work Deb did at the photo shoot and offers to let her work the show. Harry arrives and Adrianna announces she's going to wait in the van. Harry thanks his daughter for helping Adrianna out and Annie tells him she's just trying to cut the girl some slack. Harry warns her that he thinks she's on drugs. Duh dad, we all saw how she was acting the night of the play. You don't have to spell it out. Meanwhile, Naomi and Ethan are making out on her bed. She wants to know if he still loves her but before he can answer her mom comes in to show off her dress. And she does look fabulous. Naomi admits to Ethan that she manipulated the sitch to get her parents in the same room. Ethan tells her this isn't The Parent Trap – isn't that just what I said earlier? Yep, it is. Anyway Naomi doesn't want to hear it so she shoos him from the room, telling she needs to get ready for the show. Well, the fashion show is in full swing and it's all totally glam, with flashbulbs popping, designer gowns twinkling, and the Hollywood elite out in full force. Debbie is the middle of all of it, and looks totally at home shooting the event. Annie is approached by a producer who recognizes her from her role in Spring Awakening. Turns out she was blown away by Annie's performance and wants her to read for a part in a movie. Adrianna is standing by looking awkward and sad, and Annie introduces her, making sure to mention that Adrianna was actually the real lead, and she was only the understudy. The producer invites both of them to audition and Adrianna is amazed by Annie's niceness, especially in light of what she thinks Adrianna did to her. Meanwhile, Brenda is playing with Sammy at Kelly's house. Kelly comes in and sends her son off to bed so she and Brenda can have a talk. And the girl is pissed. Ooh, here comes the showdown the old fans have all been waiting on. Brenda tells Kelly that she and Ryan are going together to the fashion show (wait, didn't it just end?) and Kelly isn't happy at all. "You and Ryan, huh? I guess old habits die hard with you, don't they?" And here, my jaw drops. It seems to me that Kelly was the one who first stole Dylan away from Brenda, not the other way around. Ah but I guess some people have selective memories. Anyway, Brenda wants to know what the hell that's supposed to mean and so Kelly comes out with it. She wants to know when the last time Brenda saw Dylan. Brenda tells her that she and Dylan are not involved and that he only contacted her to find out if Kelly was involved with anyone. Kelly accuses Brenda of trying to keep the door open for herself to get back with Dylan and Brenda tells her she thought they had gotten past all of this. Yeah, like ten years ago or so? Kelly apologizes and the two frenemies hug and make up. Brenda promises Kelly that she just wants her and Sammy to be happy and if that means ever-after on a ranch with Dylan, then she's all for it. Outside, however, there are tears shining in Brenda's eyes as she deletes Dylan number from her cell phone. Please, like the number isn't imprinted in her memory. Somehow, I don't think this is the last we'll hear of Brenda and Dylan. Meanwhile, Dixon is amazed that Silver isn't interested in modeling, pointing out that the big-time models make like ten thousand dollars a day. Silver doesn't look impressed – I guess the Taylor-Silver fortune is more than enough to bankroll that delish wardrobe of hers. As usual, Navid is tagging along on their twosome and I'm beginning to feel sorry for the boy – he might be the son of a porn king, but the boy is looking dollsome. Someone that sweet shouldn't be alone. Takers, anyone? Oh, there's a likely looking duo heading his way. Two lovely-looking ladies appear, right on cue, offering to introduce the Persian hottie to some of their friends. Well-done Silver, that blog call for help must have worked, because those are some mighty-fine looking accessories for Navid's arm. Now just as long as he doesn't introduce them to Daddy… and just like that the not-so-kinky threesome became a two-some. Dixon just looks stunned and Silver thrilled – she finally has her boy to herself. Over by the bar, Ryan is commenting on how this is not like any high school weeknight he remembers. "Well, you didn't go to West Beverly," Brenda reminds him. Clearly, Brenda, clearly. Not that I remember you attending any super-glam functions like this one, unless you count the night Jackie Taylor got stoned and emceed the mother/daughter fashion show. Okay, maybe you did Brenda. "Trade in Rhianna and Louis Vuitton's for Madonna and black leggings, and it's exactly the same as when I was a teenager." Ryan tells her it's nice to have a veteran by his side and Brenda tells him she knows she wasn't his first choice for evening company. They talk about where Kelly is emotionally and Brenda tells him he dodged an epic bullet by getting out of the relationship when he did. Suffice it to say that Ryan does not look comforted. Naomi is whining to Ethan that he father hasn't answered any of her pages. Ethan mentions that her mother looks to be having a good time – and she definitely is. She's flirting with a hella hot guy who could definitely be a male model and Naomi couldn't be happier. "Wait 'til my Dad sees how good she looks." Naomi is sure that if she can just get her dad to the function, all will be well in the Clark household. I'm not sure it's going to be that easy, N. Meanwhile, Debbie is photographing the models and looking totally at ease. Even Adrianna is impressed and tells Annie how awesome her mom is. Annie smiles at the compliment and the two girls seem to be actually warming up to each other. Adrianna thanks Annie for helping her get the audition with the producer and decides now is a good time to come clean with Annie about what really happened in Ty's hotel room. She admits that she and Ty never hooked up at all. "I tricked you and I'm sorry." Annie is livid. She yells at the other girl and stalks off but is intercepted by her Ryan and Brenda. Adrianna misunderstands something she overhears and shoves Annie. "You little bitch! What are you, some kind of narc for Daddy?" She insists she's not on drugs and tells them that Principal Wilson's "little sting operation failed. His perfect little daughter's cover is blown." Oooookay then. Annie stomps up to her father, demanding to know if he was using her to find proof that Adrianna was on drugs. He tells her of course not but Annie isn't assuaged. She's sure that Adrianna is telling the entire school that Annie is a narc. Meanwhile, Naomi's father has finally arrived and he's not impressed with his daughter's latest scheme. He fills in Tracy on Naomi's scheme to get them together. "Clearly, Naomi expected me to come in here, find you in the arms of your ridiculous companions and whisk you off in a jealous rage… We're not together, Naomi! Your mother and I will never be together!" Tracy tells him not to be cruel but he's far from done. "I have tried the civil route and it didn't work. Now accept that this marriage is over and we can all move on with our lives!" Naomi silently flairs her nostrils, Ethan looks on uncomfortably, Tracy looks mortified, and Mr. Clark glares sternly at his daughter. Well, that sure wasn't a Disney ending… Speaking of endings, it seems that Ms. Walsh's stint in Beverly Hills is over for time being. She tells Ryan she's thinking of taking off for a while; perhaps visit her brother Brandon and his family. Ryan is surprised to hear she has a brother and she tells him there's a lot he doesn't know about her and it's probably better it stays that way. Ryan tells her he's heading in her direction if she wants a ride and Brenda asks him how he knows where she's heading. "I don't" he admits, not-so-suavely. But his charm works on Brenda and she agrees to go. Well, Kelly isn't going to like this… what was that I was saying about karma? Oh yeah. Bitch thy name is Brenda. Meanwhile, Silver is approached by the agent who talked to her earlier. He chats her up a bit, name-dropping some of his biggest discoveries. He tells her she has the same thing that Rebecca Romjin and Heidi Klum have and offers to back her – onto a couch that is. Just as it looks like cynical Silver is about to be swayed, he invites her back to his place. Ugh, sleaze-much? She tells him she's underage but he doesn't care. "Age is a state of mind." Silver is totally disgusted and as soon as he puts his hands on her, Dixon yanks him off. Debbie rushes over to intervene and the sleaze gets even grosser with her, implying she had an illegitimate child. "Who da baby-daddy?" he asks. Dixon punches him. Unfortunately, it turns out the guy isn't an agent at all. He was the guy in charge of the whole fashion show and he fires Antonio. Debbie looks chagrined, but what was she supposed to have done? Allow him to insult her son and his girlfriend? Hardly. Well, Silver is feeling pretty badly about the whole thing. She's ashamed because she had actually started to believe the sleaze's lines. Dixon tells her that the guy might have been a pig but he got one thing right: "You are definitely the most beautiful girl in the room." Silver smiles at him and the couple share a beautiful kiss. He offers to take her home. Elsewhere, Navid is having a fabulous time, chatting up three lovely models. Unfortunately, they are lacking some much needed brain cells. Well, at least they're pretty… Ty finds Annie at the show and tells her that Adrianna texted him and told him the whole sordid story. Annie apologizes and admits that she should have trusted her instincts and trusted Ty. He agrees. He offers a way back to them, but Annie tells him that Beverly Hills has really messed with her head and she's just not ready for a sexual relationship. They agree to be friends. Ty is looking devastatingly gorgeous and I have to wonder why on Earth Annie let that one go. Talk about your self-restraint. Meanwhile, Debbie is groveling. She apologizes to Antonio, telling him she understands if he wants to fire her. He surprisingly understands. He tells her that life is too short to work with people like that, and she's too talented not to keep around. Of course, Debbie is extremely relieved. So is Harry, who swoops in just as Antonio walks off. They both breathe sighs of relief. Debbie is happy to hear that Dixon's okay, but her parental concern comes right back as an angry Annie stalks past, demanding to leave. Harry offers to fill her in at home. In the car, Naomi is whining about how her plan failed. Ethan wonders if that's not such a bad thing. His eyes are fixed on Annie as she exits the show. Naomi follows his line of vision and seems to understand something, though she doesn't want to admit it. She claims that sex always means something. "It's says there's still some feelings, connection, emotion… it's that with us, right?" Ethan's answer doesn't reassure her. She tells him she's tired of pretending that everything is okay with her parents and even with them. She knows it's not and she tells him so. "I think it's over, E. For good this time." Ethan looks sad but not sorry… he knows she's right. It's then that her tears start to fall. Well, Silver has made it home… looks like she's still living with Kelly. Big sis is on the couch looking at photo albums, reminiscing about the past and wondering about the future. Kelly asks her how the party was and Silver's response is quick. "Oh, you know. Dreams built up and shattered. Typical night in Hollywood." Well, I guess Kelly is used to these witticisms from her little sister, because she doesn't ask and Silver doesn't explain. She does ask Kelly about the suitcases littering the living room floor. Kelly explains she's taking two weeks off of work to go and see Dylan. She needs to figure out where she and Dylan stand. Silver asks if she can stay at Kelly's place while she is gone. Kelly agrees and Silver is ecstatic. In a rare moment of vulnerability, she asks for assurance that Kelly will come home, with or without Dylan. The sisters hug and Kelly assures Silver that she'll never be alone, as long as they are family…which is pretty much, forever. Well, looks like everyone went home with somebody tonight… all except Adrianna. The strung-out girl is standing alone on a street corner, looking very much like a Pretty Woman, if you get my drift, when a limo pulls over. The guy isn't who Adrianna is expecting, but he can help Adrianna out anyway. She tells him she'll take whatever he's got. He pulls out a bag of either coke or heroin, can't tell which, and says "welcome to the big leagues." Indeed. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Stars :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor Recurring cast :Adam Gregory as Ty Collins :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Christina Moore as Tracy Clark :James Patrick Stewart as Charles Clark :Maeve Quinlan as Constance Tate-Duncan Guest starring :Riley Thomas Stewart as Sammy Taylor :Chandra West as Gail McKinney :Tanc Sade as Tom Marino :Michael Piccirilli as Antonio Garrett :Karina Logue as Reeve Conlon :Michael Graziadei as Eric Quotes :''Kelly – And I talked to your dad. He has a room ready, and he's waiting for you'' :''Silver – You're kidding, right? I am not going to go stay with Mel and his latest child-bride. I think that girl is actually in my homeroom'' :''Ethan – Are you gonna be staring at your Sidekick all night?'' :''Naomi – Are you gonna be staring at the fake boobs all night?'' :''Ryan – This is not like any high school week night I remember'' :''Brenda – Well, you didn't go to West Beverly. Trade in Rhianna and Louis Vuitton's for Madonna and black leggings, and it's exactly the same as when I was a teenager'' :''Kelly – Brenda, if there is something going on with you and Dylan, now is the time to tell me'' :''Brenda – He got my e-mail address from Brandon, and he sent me a message from Africa a few months ago. He wanted to know if you were in a relationship'' :''Kelly – I talked to him about that same time. Why didn't he just ask me?'' :''Brenda – I don't know, but I told him that he was already messing up, and that if he was serious about reconnecting with you, he needed to come back to the States and do it the right way. I mean, he's hurt you so many times, I was just trying to protect you'' :''Kelly – Or maybe you were trying to keep the door open for yourself'' :''Brenda – Wow! I thought that we had moved past all this already'' :''Brenda – Ryan wanted to keep an eye on Adrianna so I had my agent get us some tickets to that fashion show'' :''Kelly – Wow, you and Ryan. I guess old habits die hard with you, don't they?'' :''Brenda – What is that supposed to mean?'' :''Kelly – When was the last time you saw Dylan?'' :''Tom Marino – Most girls would give up their cell phones for a professional modeling contract'' :''Silver – Well, I guess I'm not like most girls'' Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver *Ethan: This isn't The Parent Trap, Naomi. You can't fix them this way. Ethan is referring to the 1961 movie, The Parent Trap, a film about twin siblings who employ a series of schemes to manipulate their estranged parents into reuniting. *Ryan: Maybe a mug shot on PerezHilton, I don't know. PerezHilton.com is a celebrity blog site, which features deliciously nasty gossip about the Hollywood elite. *Episode Title: Model Behavior "Model Behavior" was a movie made in the year 2000, about a shy, insecure girl who helped her father with his catering busines Music *"Windows" by N.E.R.D. *"Now" by Mates of Stale *"So What" by Pink *"Reggae All Night" by C.S.S *"Got You" by Señor Happy *"Spiralling" by Keane *"Got It Good" by Jem *"With You" by Natalie Walker Photos 093008_photog_400x400.jpg 90210-model-behavior-02.jpg 90210-model-behavior-06.jpg 1stillsilver.jpeg Dixonnavidsilver.jpg kelly-confrontation.png perfect-parents.png Category:90210 Season 1 Category:90210 Episodes